


happy birthday!!!

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [7]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Birthday, Documentaries, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), autistic loki... i do what i want ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It's Loki's birthday.





	happy birthday!!!

“Verity! Verity! Guess what today is! Guess!”

Verity looked over from her book. Loki was jumping up and down on his toes, grinning widely and hands flapping up and down as he bounced. “Hm,” Verity said, pretending to think about it. “Is it someone’s birthday?”

“May-be!” Loki said cheerfully. 

“Is it Thor’s birthday?” Verity asked with a laugh. Loki looked personally affronted. 

“No! It’s the much better looking brother’s birthday!” Loki kept bouncing up and down, and his hoodie sleeves were flapping around his hands. “Mine!”

Verity laughed and gave him a hug. “I know! Happy birthday! What are you, two now?”

“ _ Verity _ .”

Verity let go of him with a smirk. “Come on, I made breakfast. Well. I bought donuts. Birthday donuts.”

“It counts,” Loki said, dashing to the kitchen. “Thank you so much, Verity. I love you.”

“I know,” Verity said cheerfully. “Now, what do you want to do today? It is your birthday, and it’s kind of a thing in my house that the birthday kid gets to plan their day.”

Loki blinked. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. Uh. I want another donut.” And he ate another donut. “Genderfluid culture.” He gave a twirl, and shifted into her feminine form, and took a bite of her donut.

Verity laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s my birthday, I get a free pass.” Loki stuck her tongue out. “Actually, I think there’s a new documentary out- I think you’d like it. And it’s my birthday, and I want to make you happy. That’s how it works. Shall we?”

Verity grinned. “We shall. But you’re buying me popcorn.”

“I will never understand why you like getting those things stuck in your teeth, Ver.”

“Because they taste buttery and good, Lo.”

Loki rolled her eyes, and off to the documentary they went.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and according to the marvel wikia loki and i have the _same damn birthday_


End file.
